


Sangue e morsi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Furry, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: PWP tra WolfTony Alpha e Wolf Logan.





	Sangue e morsi

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rn Fest! 8° edizione.  
> Fandom: Marvel Comics.  
> Personaggi: Tony Stark, Howlett Logan.  
> Prompt: “Ti insegnerò ad essere un Alpha”.

Sangue e morsi  
  
Tony si sedette lateralmente sul bracciolo del divano, rizzò le orecchie dalupo arricciando il naso e si posò la coda voluminosa sulle gambe.  
“Cosa c'è che non va nel mio modo di fare l'Alpha?” chiese,perplesso.  
Logan indicò una pila di abiti buttati per terra, un tavolino su cui eraappoggiato uno scudo e delle frecce adagiate sul lampadario.  
“Tutto” ringhiò.  
Tony arricciò i peli marroni scuri della coda attorno alle dita, storse labocca dondolando le gambe.  
“E il motivo sarebbe che ho scordato di chiamare la cameriera per farepulizie?”.  
Logan lo raggiunse, prese un cuscino dal divano e glielo tirò in testa,abbassando le orecchie pelose.  
“Tu lasci fare ai tuoi omega tutto ciò che vogliono” brontolò.  
Tony mugolò infilando la coda tra le gambe, appiattì le orecchie sporgendole labbra.  
“E dove sarebbe il problema?”.  
Logan si slacciò i pantaloni e li lasciò cadere per terra.  
“Ti insegnerò io ad essere un Alpha!” gridò.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, sogghignò leccandosi le labbra e rizzò il pelodella coda.  
“Mi sembrava avessimo appurato che quella parte la conosco bene” provocò.  
Logan gli ticchettò sulla fronte e negò con il capo, togliendosi la maglia.  
“Lasci troppa libertà” borbottò.  
Tony rizzò le orecchie, tolse la maglia gettandola dietro di sé e allungòla coda verso Logan avvolgendo gliela attorno alla gamba.  
“Se fossi troppo severo, vi sentireste oppressi, no?”.  
Logan si tolse le scarpe e fece aderire le piante dei piedi sul pavimento,allargando le dita.  
“Sei un Alpha, cosa accade a noi non ti deve interessare” ribatté.  
Tony si alzò, tolse la coda dalla gamba di Logan rizzandola dietro laschiena e socchiuse gli occhi scuri.  
“Siete il mio branco. È una mia responsabilità” affermò, con tono roco.  
Piegò il capo di lato, arrivò ad un passo da lui e dimenò le orecchiestrusciandole sui capelli castani scuro.  
“E poi cosa dovrei fare, mnh?”.  
Logan lo afferrò per il collo, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò, premendo lelabbra contro quelle dell'altro. Si staccò e ruggì.  
“Mi insegnarono che un alpha deve comandare, anche con furore se ènecessario” rispose.  
Tony assottigliò gli occhi, lo sbatté contro il divano, gli aderì controschiacciandolo tra i cuscini.  
“Ti hanno insegnato un sacco di cazzate per tenerti al guinzaglio” sibilò.  
Gli leccò le labbra, passandogli la coda sulla coscia. 

Logan lo ribaltò,facendolo cadere giù dal divano.  
“Mi hanno insegnato a fare l'alpha” ringhiò.  
Morse la spalla di Tony conficcando i denti nella pelle e lasciandogliscorrere il sangue. Lasciò la presa e tirò indietro la testa.  
“Ed ho mollato per non essere un animale”. Aggiunse. 

Tony ringhiò mostrando i denti appuntiti, lo rivoltò e rizzò leorecchie. Gli morse l'incavo del collo fino a sentire il sapore delsangue, dilatò le narici e si scostò.  
“Allora non chiederlo agli altri” sussurrò con tono gutturale.  
Logan utilizzò i suoi tre artigli della mano sinistra per graffiarglil'addome.  
“Ti porteranno via il branco se non impari almeno a fingere di essere comedevi essere” ringhiò.  
Tony emise un lamento di gola, gli tirò giù i boxer e strofinò la coda ailati delle gambe nude dell'altro.  
“Se ti piacciono le roleplay sadomaso non serve tirare in mezzo il miobranco” rispose, con tono sarcastico.  
Logan gli morse a sangue un orecchio, ringhiando. La lasciò andare,lasciando vedere i denti aguzzi sporchi di sangue. Si sfilò la giacca e la  
lanciò sul divano.  
“Io ho perso il mio branco troppe volte per scherzare su cose così” ruggì.  
Tony incassò il capo tra le spalle toccandosi l'orecchio, si succhiò illabbro e slacciò i jeans.  
“Ero convinto che una dimostrazione ti fosse bastata, tesoro”.  
Lo voltò di scatto sbattendolo con il ventre sul pavimento, scese con lamano afferrandogli la base della coda e diede uno strattone, si chinò.  
“Ma ti darò tutte quelle che ti servono per stare tranquillo” sussurrò.  
Logan mugolò e strinse gli occhi, sentendo la coda pulsare.  
“Avanti gnomo, fa vedere” ruggì.  
Tony gli massaggiò la base della coda, si stese su di lui e gli mordicchiòl'orecchio da lupo portando la mano libera alla sua virilità.  
“Come se ti dispiacesse” mormorò.  
Il viso di Logan si ricoprì di sudore e socchiuse le gambe, i suoi muscolis'irrigidirono.  
“Non vedo motivi per cui dovrebbe piacermi”.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, mosse lentamente la mano sulla virilitàdell'altro continuando a massaggiargli la base della coda.  
“È la scala gerarchica, lupacchiotto”.  
“Allora fai in fretta” ringhiò Logan.  
Conficcò le unghie nel pavimento. 

Tony gli tirò la coda, lo masturbò piùvelocemente e si spinse contro le natiche sode dell'altro.  
“E che dimostrazione sarebbe se facessi quello che dici?” domandò, il tonodivertito leggermente roco.  
“Se sei lento, mi dimostri che ho ragione” ringhiò Logan.  
Tirò una testata sul pavimento, facendo oscillare le ciocche ai lati delcapo. 

Tony gli afferrò i capelli tirandogli indietro la testa, lo baciò  
penetrandolo con una spinta secca. Gli strinse la base della coda passandole dita tra i peli, approfondì il bacio mugolando. Tony gli afferrò i  
capelli tirandogli indietro la testa, lo baciò penetrandolo con una spintasecca. Gli strinse la base della coda passando le dita tra i peli,  
approfondì il bacio mugolando. 

Logan ricambiò il bacio, passando la linguasu quella dell'altro. Tony gli annusò il collo, lo leccò, sentiva leferite al petto strofinare sulla maglia di Logan macchiandola e il sangue  
all'orecchio scivolare sulla guancia. Spinse dentro Logan, premendo ledita dalle unghie appuntite contro la base della coda. Logan si abbandonò  
sul pavimento, mentre i muscoli si rilassavano. 

Tony gli lasciò sia ilcapo che la coda, si spinse con gentilezza strofinandogli il naso contro il collo ed emettendo bassi gemiti rochi. 

Logan venne, ansimava piano eteneva le labbra socchiuse. 

Tony gli sollevò il capo, gli morse il collo spingendosi fino a venire a sua volta. Si scostò, gli carezzò i capelli eduscì da lui con un lungo sospiro.  
“Ora ti senti più al sicuro?” sussurrò.  
“No” rispose Logan, ghignando.  
“Ne riparleremo ancora, in futuro”. Promise. 

Tony sogghignò, leccò il segno del morso e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Tutte le volte che vuoi” sussurrò.


End file.
